Diary of a Raven
by badger1
Summary: this is a story about rowena ravenclaw for those who havent got the title. i just want you to maybe take a peek? maybe? thanking you!! ;)
1. Default Chapter

This story is based on Rowena Ravenclaw and all of those delightful sorting hat songs.  
  
The Thirtieth day of the fourth month of the year of their lord 946:  
  
It seems strange to be wasting this precious parchment when only two days ago I made it from the sickly tree in the farthest corner of my garden. Well my garden until we have finished the castle, which I fear to think is not as close as we would all like.  
  
Let me explain further;  
  
Two years ago I met a wizard while I was on my travels with my father. His name was Godric Gryffindor; in turn I came to meet his closest friend Salazar Slytherin. We immediately became a great group of friends. We stuck together for in these dark times magical folk are far and few between. We kept in touch all through our different journeys and one day I had the most splendid idea.  
  
I was tired of only hearing the words of my two friends and not their faces and I wondered why? With all of our powers and supposed greater intelligence than the non magical folk why have we managed to be so scattered throughout the lands? I thought about it while my father's wagon was bumping and wandering along the forest road and I came up with a solution!  
  
We hold our earliest possessions closer than the ones later on. Our earliest memories influence us more than any others they stay with us, especially if they are made to. The only way to keep a group together is to bring the young together. In every town I have passed through, and I can tell you there have been many, it has always been the young that made the place come alive! It has always been the young that we strive to protect and serve for later generations. We teach and prepare them to teach and prepare their children.  
  
The minute I thought of this idea I scrambled around the wagon looking for parchment and a quill, for which there are plenty as my father sells such things. I put my idea in two letters one to Godric and one to Salazar. Form what I can remember of the letter here it is;  
  
My dearest Godric,  
  
While wanting to see you again I have found the most remarkable thought, why are we so spread apart? Why? Because witches fear for their children's lives, they fear the muggles, they have no place to keep them safe so they move around, example; my father. What if there was a safe place to keep them? What if we created it?  
  
A school where the children of great potential could learn and grow with their kind! It would fuse the lost ties of kinship and love that once held the magical world together to make it almost invincible. We have since found our weakness is in numbers. But what if we were to build again? What if we were to create a safe haven for all witches and wizards around Britain and even Ireland!  
  
This is just an under developed seed of an idea that could be made a beautiful reality if we could, somehow, by some miracle of friendship could be realised. Please write back as soon as possible because I fear if this idea is left stray it will not become a reality.  
  
Yours forever,  
Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
I sent this letter off immediately with the family raven, Keenan and within two days she returned, exhausted but with unbelievably enthusiastic replies from both men.  
  
And here we are in the beautiful highlands of Scotland far from prying eyes of the muggles and we have started the building of the fabulous castle that shall teach and encourage the students, if we ever get it finished!  
  
All my love, Rowena 


	2. there is a badger in my bed! why?

Thank you to those who reviewed and to lil blue firefly you might have read my mind. MIGHT can't give it away though!! :@)  
  
The twenty-second day of the fifth month in the year of their lord 946;  
  
I woke up this morning to find a badger poking his nose into my pillow as if hoping to hide from something. But as I backed away slowly it lifted its head and I saw the sparkle of intelligence. It was only then that I saw the unusual markings around the little animal's forehead it was like it had a band of weave across its black and white brow! Noting the strangeness I simply could not be scared anymore, the fear had been driven out of my mind by curiosity, as it frequently was with me.  
  
I reached it out and made to pick it up but it snuffled further under my blankets. Suddenly it started to enlarge alarmingly, under the sheets. I pulled off the covers and was only slightly astounded to see a woman dressed in a simple grey brocaded dress with a piece of silver weave across her forehead holding her short blond hair in place.  
  
The woman was an animagus. After a sufficient amount of laughing and distinctly odd sounds my door opened to reveal the shocked face of Godric, no doubtedly wondering why I was making so much noise. I hastened to cover myself as I rarely wear much going to bed, after a long hard day's work I am often hot and have a swim in the lake before falling onto my bed, naked to dry, often I fall asleep in the process. After a good telling off for waking him up and falling asleep AGAIN while wet, (apparently it is bad for my health) he called the woman down for breakfast.  
  
I was indignant and after tying the sheet around me I rushed after them to demand why there was a woman in my bed and why she was being invited to breakfast which I had prepared it the night before anyway. I also added that I had only prepared food for four and that it was none of his business if I died from the muggle coughing disease and he was only worried about it because if I died he would have to complete his tower all by himself and not, as I had promised, with me to help him.  
  
The response to this was a rising of one of those annoying eyebrows and an infuriating smile to the other witch. I turned on my heel and went back to my tent to change because the blanket was quite coarse on my skin.  
  
And that is where I am now, fully dressed in robes not quite suited to working because we have a visitor now and today was going to be another wasted day. Sometimes Godric can be so ignorant and unfair. I think I will have to talk to Salazar about him, he is getting unrealistic. I hate it when he is like this, especially when there is a woman involved in fact the only tome he is like this is because there is a woman around. Another woman I mean. I'm confused I'll write more when I have this fruitless day over with.  
  
All my love,  
Rowena. 


	3. results of intoxication

Oops!! I forgot the disclaimer; I own nada, zilch, niente, rien, anyone who does any other languages could you please email me with the word for NOTHING! Thanking you.  
  
;0) lotza luuurv, badger  
  
Evening time, 22nd of the 5th  
  
I am SO ANGRY, with him!!! He is so inconsiderate! Let me tell you what has happened.  
  
I went down to the wooden hall where we meet and have meals and discuss plans and things, only to find out that that great ingrate Godric had given her my breakfast. To which he replied when I shouted at him, that I had said there was only enough for four and it would not do to starve our guest. To this I replied with  
  
"And who is she? To take my food and my bed must require a person of great standing and importance,"  
  
I must regret that I sounded most inhospitable, but under the circumstances I think I acted quite righteously. But my mind was quite changed about the blond fragile looking witch as she blushed furiously and apologised most profusely for the trouble she had seemed to cause. But the thing that overrode me completely was the fact that she was able to interrupt Godric who had started to defend himself piteously.  
  
As for the rest of the day, I spent it with Helga, which turned out to be her name, describing about what we were trying to do. Godric seemed to be highly affronted by my offer as if he wanted to take her around. That would have been too dangerous for her. Any woman who was not warned about him before hand was likely to be hurt. It is just a fact of nature. I have been able to overcome his sad little attempts at wooing me, which were entirely laughable, he has since thankfully given up.  
  
I showed her the diagrams Salazar and I had drawn on one side of the wood hall to show the finished drawings of the castle. She seemed so eager and interested I even offered to give her a tour of what we had already done. I am still a bit ashamed of what we had started six months ago but she seemed absolutely ecstatic and in pure awe at the chiselled stone for the foundation we had managed to finish during the last month. It was quite a large area and Godric had already started the first floor of the main hall and the dining hall.  
  
He was continuing as we were talking and he had removed his outer layer of robes leaving only the tan breeches and his boots on. I was very accustomed to seeing this by now but my original embarrassment at this act of indecency seemed to manifest in Helga, she blushed furiously and turned around to investigate instead a highly uninteresting rock. Godric noticed, of course, he notices everything, and he sent me a jaunty wink, I sent him a disgusted look and continued on to the gardens that Salazar was starting on.  
  
By the end of the tour she was eagerly giving advice about advancements she had seen in France and Italy over her own travels. I have now completely changed my idea about the east wing, my one. She is truly an inspiration and I will be sorry to see her go. But now that I think about it I have a feeling she might not want to leave. From what she has told me she tracked us down. She heard tell of our venture from my father! And she immediately set off to find us. I have to tell father how grateful I am once keenan has returned to her stoop in my tent tonight.  
  
But the thing that really upset me? Godric started to drink at dinner. Yes! He got so intoxicated he started to profess his undying love to me. But you see the thing about professing is that it has to be committed in a complete sober mood and preferably to the person you love and not to the table leg he had fallen in front of. Then he started to pull himself up by the table but fell onto my lap instead. Now I was trying to take this in the most dignified way as possible but it was quite hard as no sooner than he had seen my real face did he lean forwards and kiss me!! Not on the lips thankfully, he missed them, but he did claim my chin and my neck.  
  
I don't think I will ever be able to rid myself of that feeling no matter how long I soak in the lake.  
  
Stupid man.!!  
  
Love 


	4. apologies

Late at night, 22nd of the 5th  
  
Godric apologised. He looked sincere. I don't know if he really deserves my forgiveness. Salazar put up a tent for Helga, it joins onto mine so we were talking until she fell asleep but I cannot seem to. Hmmm. I really have to start redesigning the towers for all of the wings. Helga described to me that in Italy they were doing domes and vaults in stone. Well the magical people are. I am wondering if it will work. It should with a bit of magical enforcement.  
  
I suppose I had better try to get to sleep. I really have to buckle down to work if any thing will be finished by the time I am seventy. Helga says she will help with Salazar, she loves gardening, I think she will do a great job, she is a hard worker, even from what I saw at dinner last night, she insisted in helping me and I think she has taken a pleasing shine to Salazar!  
  
Love Rowena. 


	5. being right

The third day of the twelfth month, the year of their lord 946.  
  
It is dreadfully cold today and still Godric and Helga insist on working. Salazar has decided to work inside the castle where he has had the audacity to light a fire! The chimney chute is not yet finished so instead of smoking out the whole second third and fourth floors he has put a banishing charm on the black smoke. I dare not begin to guess what he is burning.  
  
I on the other hand have been forced by Godric to work outside with him rounding off the court-yard. He wishes to put a pond in the centre. I told him most eloquently that a pond would be too much trouble to place now and it would be a drowning hazard to younger children should they be pushed in or slip in. he has not spoken to me all day. Not that I am giving any sign of caring.  
  
He is just sulking because I have made sense.  
  
Again.  
  
Hee hee. All my love,  
  
Rowena.  
  
Ps; that was a dreadful thing for me to say. 


End file.
